


I'm Screaming for You

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Series: Hollstein One Shots [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anon Prompt, F/F, Finals AU, I literally use the same tags over and over, Oops, This is digusting, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is rough. After finishing her Philosophy final, Carmilla heads out to study for her next final. What happens during that time is...well, worth it.</p><p>An anon sent me this prompt: Laura's the one who started screaming in the middle of campus during finals week. Carmilla's the one Laura saw spitting her drink out of her nose laughing.</p><p>Here I am, delivering. Yes, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Screaming for You

Day 2 of finals week was not looking so hot for Carmilla. She’s seated in the back of the classroom, filling in the last of the bubbles on her Scantron for her philosophy final. Carmilla had one more final today, but that wasn't until 5:30 PM. This gave her more than enough time to sit out on the quad, drink a coffee and soak in the sun as she studied.

“There are 45 minutes remaining on your final. Take your time, don’t rush.” The professor spoke out.

Carmilla looked over her answers one last time, making sure they were all filled in. Once she was satisfied with the outcome, she walked over to the professor, tossed her booklet and Scantron onto the desk and waited as her professor made sure she did everything correctly. Once he nodded his head and wished her a great summer, Carmilla smirked and exited the classroom.

As she exited the Robespierre building, she brought her aviators from the top of her head, to the bridge of her nose. It was a gorgeous spring day. Not one cloud in the sky, a very light breeze and the scent of fresh cut grass filled the air. Carmilla walked over to her dorm to pick up her English notes, so she could study for the next 3 and a half hours. On the way to her dorm, she ran into her roommate Elsie.

“Hey C, how’d the philosophy final go?” The blonde girl asked.

“Eh, piece of cake. How was your Ethics and Law final?”

“I wanted to die. Not only was that 15 page paper a part our final, she decided to give us a 100 question final based on ALL of the material since the start of the semester. WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?” Elsie yelled, causing Carmilla to laugh.

“Well at least you got the work done. Also, you’re welcome for the help on your paper.” Carmilla winked and nudged her with her elbow.

“Fuck off. Anyway, I have to go and take my Political Science final. I’m probably not going to be home later…the Summer’s are throwing a party. Maybe I’ll see you there?”

“Don’t count on it, Blondie. Good luck.” Elsie nodded and walked to her final. Once Carmilla got to their dorm, she grabbed her bag and shoved her textbook and notebook into and went on her way. She stopped at the coffee shop on campus, which served the best coffee and pastries. “Hey Perry, I need a large coffee with milk and sugar. Also throw in some of your cookies, I have a long study session I need to get a start on.”

“Sure thing, dear. Give me a minute to get this ready for you, and LaFontaine will check you out.” Perry reached over to grab the large cup and passed it to an employee to fill. “How is finals week treating you?” Perry walked over to the display window, shoveling a bunch of cookies into a box.

“It’s not too bad. I just finished my philosophy final, and at 5:30 I have my English final. I figured I’d sit on the quad and study. Enjoy the cool weather before I melt in the heat.”

“Especially with your fair skin, can’t have you burning. Anyway, here’s your coffee. Good luck, Carmilla!”

“Thanks Perry…I’ll see you tomorrow probably.” Carmilla held her cup in the air and walked towards the register. “Hey LaF.”

“Hey Vampira. Long day?” LaF surveyed Carmilla’s cup and laughed.

“One more final for today, but a long study session before.” Carmilla handed LaF her card. “I probably should have gone to this class more often. I wouldn’t be dying over studying.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll do fine.” LaF swiped her card and handed it back along with the receipt. “Good luck, Carmilla.”

“Thanks LaF. I’ll see you around.” Carmilla grabbed her coffee and bag of cookies and headed out the door.

* * *

The walk back to the quad was uneventful. There was a bunch of students lounging around relaxing. Carmilla notices a group of Zeta's playing football, art students drawing in their sketchbooks and a few other students casually strumming away on their guitars. She found an empty table next to a tree, it was perfect for a long study session.  _'Perfect spot on this perfect day.'_ Carmilla placed her cup of coffee and cookies down on the table, so she could take her textbook and notes out of her bag. She took her sunglasses off and exchanged them for her actual reading glasses. She sat quietly, highlighting important terms and authors. Everything was going well for an hour until she heard this wretched scream. 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" The scream wasn't too far from where Carmilla was seated.

 _'What the actual fuck is going on in this school?'_ Carmilla heard the scream again and turned quickly to see a small girl with light brown hair, about 5'2 standing in the center of the quad with her arms opened, screaming and spinning around. Once the girl stopped screaming, Carmilla shook her head and looked back to her notes. She grabbed a cookie and bit it into it, chewing carefully before taking a sip of her coffee to wash it down.

"WHO THOUGHT GIVING A 200 QUESTION FINAL ON LITERATURE WOULD BE A BRILLIANT FUCKING IDEA!" The girl screamed again causing Carmilla to spit her drink out and laugh hysterically. The girl turned quickly and pointed directly at the girl studying. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!" The brunette picked her bag up from the floor and started making her way towards the raven haired girl. Once she was close enough, Carmilla answered her.

"I'm not laughing. You...you just caught me by surprise." Carmilla said, trying to stop the laughter from building up. "Do you want to sit down?" The girl nodded and sat across from Carmilla.

"I'm sorry for yelling. It's just...finals get me so stressed and angry. I can't take this added stress well. I have no idea why these professors want to make our lives miserable right before the semester ends. Like, who hurt you?" Carmilla laughed again, causing the girl to smile and shake her head. "You must think I sound stupid."

"Of course not, cutie. I'm actually studying for an English final right now. If I recall correctly, my professor mentioned that this final is around 75 questions. FILL IN. Also it's worth 40% of our grade." Carm heard the girl groan at the thought of taking an obnoxious test.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Here, let me leave you alone so you can study." The girl got up from her seat and walked over to Carm's side of the table. "I'm Laura by the way." She held out her hand, waiting for Carmilla to take it.

Carmilla looked at her hand, and took it in her own. "Carmilla. You know, if you want, could you actually help me study? I just need someone to read the question to me and tell me whether my answer is right or wrong. If you have another final today, I understand if you can't."

"Nope, I just finished my last final for today and I don't have another one until Thursday. However, what do I get out of this arrangement, Carm?" Carmilla laughed at the girl's attempt at flirting.

"Besides having stressed college students point and stare at you, help yourself to these cookies my friend Perry made." Laura's eyes widened at the word 'cookies', causing Carmilla to shake her head. "Also, maybe tonight, say around 7:45, I could take you on a date to dinner?" Laura smiled, scrunching her nose in the process. Carmilla stared at the girl in awe and smiled when she nodded her head.

"It's a date. Now where do we begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have four other prompts sitting in my inbox on tumblr, so send me some there! or if you crave another chapter to any other of my one shots, let me know there.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


End file.
